My One, But Twice: My One, My Only Sequel
by IzDaSilverWolf
Summary: Ayano and Taro's children, Kai and Ayumi, both have the same senpai. What kind of trouble will this cause?
1. School

**Welcome, to the My One, But Twice: My One, My Only sequel! :D  
(If you read this first, don't. Go read My One, My Only first, so you get what's going on)**

 **So far we know that Ayano and Taro are together at last, and had twins. These twins seem a little... strange. For one, they both have the same Senpai, who just also happens to be Budo Matsuta's daughter. Well, this should be interesting~**

 **So, shall we continue our story my little yanderes~?**

* * *

 _What just happened?_

 _I don't know._

 _Shes a grade higher than us, right?_

 _Yeah..._

 _..._

 _So she's our Senpai._

* * *

 _Ayumi POV_

* * *

I woke up the next day, exited. Actually exited to go to school. To see Hana. My Senpai. _Our_ Senpai. I felt a tingling in my spine. Oh how I longed to be close to her again, to touch her, to see her, to feel her... I could tell Kai was feeling the same way. The energy I could feel from him was a lot stronger than usual. I knew his emotions were less than that of a normal person, but that was fine.

He was my twin brother, after all.

I looked into the mirror that was in my room. My hair went down to my lower back. My dark eyes matched my black hair perfectly. On the facial features side, I looked a lot like my dad. I even had his 'special' personality. I remembered back to that one night with Nanimo... what were they doing to her? Were they enjoying it? Did they have to do it?

"Thinking about that again?" I looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway, his voice tired, yet with a little bit more life in it.

"Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't have went down there." I shook my head and put a smile on my face.

"I see you're already ready!" He had on the school uniform, his messy black hair was the same as always, getting into his face every now and then, forcing him to brush it back up. His eyes were identical to mine. Well, we are identical, other than the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy...

I pouted.

"I'm not even ready yet!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Well hurry up. Nanimo already has breakfast made." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

 _Kai POV_

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about _her_ as we walked to school. She actually made me feel something... I couldn't let this feeling go. Sure, I've had a small amount of feeling before, but... It was the first time I've felt something this powerful.

"Kai, you're making me think about her now!" Ayumi whimpered, looking back at me with large, grey eyes. I smirked, knowing whatever I thought Ayumi would know. I thought of something slightly dirty that included Hana. Ayumi blushed.

"KAI!" She squealed, punching me in the arm.

I laughed, and we walked the rest of the way to school smiling.

* * *

I saw her. I saw Hana... She's so beautiful...

I looked at Ayumi, who was practically drooling next to me. Hana had just walked into the school gate, her brown hair flowing behind her. I let my gaze follow her as she walked into the school. She was talking with one of her friends. Should I be mad? Jealous? Happy? I don't really know right now. I am just content to stay here, looking at her. Ayumi and I both shook our heads to snap out of it. At school, we had to hide our true nature.

But... what is our true nature anymore?

* * *

 **TA-DAAA! Lousy first chapter, I know, but I'm tired and cranky and need to watch more Dan and Phil.**

 **Next chapter should be longer.**

 **\- Silver**


	2. Senpai

**Welcome to the late second chapter!**

 **I am _so so so so so so so sorry_ for my sudden dissapearance, I recently went through a huge writers block. But after coming back and reading through some of my old fics, I think I will be updating regularly again :D**

 **This chapter is probably going to be short, I need to get back in the flow XP**

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

I walked up from the basement, my mind filled with the lesson I had just been taught. Master and Taro-sama had gone up before me. I felt whole again. I knew my purpose. Serve them. I started to wonder when Young Master and Young Mistress were going to start teaching me also.

I blinked once and made my way up the rest of the stairs, my mind completely empty once again. I welcomed the feeling of no thought, no worries. My only purpose was to please.

A little while later, Young Master and Young Mistress walked through the door, back from school. I bowed to them, no emotion on my face at all.

"Welcome home." I said. Young Mistress greeted me with a slap across the cheek.

"Show more respect." She sneered, walking away. My eyes widened with surprise. Usually she did much worse than that. She must be in a happy mood.

Young Master looked at me apologetically before following his sister. Funny. I didn't need an apology. He seemed to always feel bad for me. Why? I was perfectly content, as long as Master was here.

* * *

 _Kai POV_

* * *

Nanimo was acting strange again. It's almost like she was turned into a zombie, a slave, you get the gist. I shivered slightly and remembered what Ayumi had seen. _Is that how our parents kept her in check? Are we going to keep her forever?_

 _..._

 _Was this even the real Nanimo..?_

I shook my head frantically as question after question surfaced. I could feel Ayumi wrap her arm around me.

"It's alright bro, we'll get answers. Just think of..." She blushed. "...Senpai..." I blushed slightly too. We kept an eye on her all day, memorizing everything she did. From her curvy handwriting to the way she fiddled with her shirt when she was thinking... It was absolutely adorable. She was adorable. She was perfect. We were both staring off into space. Could we stay here forever in this fantasy world? No. We couldn't.

I jumped when I felt a hand rest on the top of my head. I turned to see Dad smiling at me.

"So, how was school you two?" He asked, ruffling our hair. Ayumi giggled and ducked out of the way.

"It was great! You'll never guess wha-" I quickly put a hand over her mouth.

 _Not now!_ I thought sternly. Ayumi nodded slightly, sighing into my hand.

"Ahem..." Dad cleared his throat, looking at us expectantly. I plastered a smile onto my face.

"It was ok, we didn't get into any trouble." I saw Mom out of the corner of my eye, waiting at the door way. I turned to her. was she here this whole time? And why was she giving us... A knowing look..? I saw her crack a smile at me before turning to talk with Nanimo. Ok, things in this house are getting weird. I need to get to the bottom of what's happening.

* * *

 **Ok, this chapter is very short, I'm sorry! As I said, I need to get back into the flow of things. I promise next chapter will be longer! Thank you to everybody who suck around for so long!**

 **\- Silver**


End file.
